


Prisoner

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [365]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a mpreg where demon dean gets Sammy pregnant (he doesn't want to have Deans kid) and when he does he tries to sneak out but Dean catches him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please go to my blog, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, if you wish to request one.

Sam whimpered at each thrust Dean gave.

Ever since Dean became a demon, he didn’t care anymore. And he made sure Sam had known that.

Sam had tried to fight him, but Dean was stronger now, and Sam couldn’t stop him.

Dean pounded into Sam from behind, growling and grunting.

“Gonna fill you up with my seed, Sammy. Gonna be full of my kids.”

“D-Dean…n-no….please.” Sam begged. He struggled under Dean again, and Dean growled at him, pinning Sam to the bed as he fucked Sam.

“Don’t have an opinion in this Sammy. You’re mine. Always have been. Always will be.”

Sam felt when Dean came, and he whimpered softly, burying his head into the pillows under him, not wanting to see the black that had replaced his brother’s eyes.

_

Dean had kept at fucking Sam until he was sure that Sam was pregnant, keeping a constant watch on Sam, never letting Sam out of his sight.

So when they found out Sam was pregnant, Sam watched the smile that formed on Dean’s face, while Sam felt sick.

Dean would constantly be on Sam’s case, making sure that Sam was eating right, and doing everything he could to make sure that the baby would be healthy as it grew. Sam felt like a prisoner in the bunker, and whenever he turned, it seemed that Dean was there, keeping an eye on him.

No matter how many times that Sam tried to be alone, Dean wouldn’t let him.

“Dean, please…I wanna go out on a walk.” Sam begged

“I’ll go with you. Come on.” Dean grinned.

“Can…can I go on one by myself?” Sam asked, hesitantly, knowing the answer, but still trying.

“You know better than that, Sam.” Dean scolded lightly. “I can’t have you or our kid getting hurt while you two are on your lonesome.”

“I won’t…I-I promise, Dean.”

“Sorry, Sam. Not happening.” Dean said, eyes filling with black, and he gave Sam a smug wink.

_

One day, Dean had to go out. “Demon business.” Dean had said.

Which left Sam being stuck in his room. The moment Dean was gone, Sam started prying his door open, banging at it, scratching and clawing at it, not giving up, even as his arms and hands got cut and bruised. Once he was free, Sam made a bee line for the entrance to the bunker, keeping an eye out for Dean in case he showed back up.

He reached out for the door, hesitantly, before taking a breath and opening it.

Sam looked outside, and took some steps out, looking around. He started walking, wanting to get as much distance between himself and the bunker as he could, when Dean appeared suddenly in front of Sam.

Sam yelled, taking a few steps back, and he almost fell flat on the ground from surprise.

“Dean…I…you…oh god..oh, god…Dean…” Sam said, blood draining from his face.

“Now what do you think you’re doing, Sam?” Dean asked, eyes going black as Dean started walking toward Sam.

“Dean…” Sam whimpered. “Please…don’t…I…”

“Please what Sam?” Dean asked. “Please don’t be mad? Please, I’m sorry? I’m not mad, very disappointed and upset with you for being naughty…but I’m not mad. And Sammy, don’t be sorry for something that you aren’t really sorry for.”

“Please, oh god, please…Dean…please…” Sam said, tears forming in his eyes.

Dean sighed, and moved quickly, pulling Sam against the wall and keeping him pinned there, and the tears began to fall from Sam’s face.

“You need to calm down Sam. It’s not good for you, or for our child.” Dean said.

Sam shook his head. “Please, let me go. Please.” Sam whimpered.

“Where would you go, Sam?” Dean asked. “Where? What if other hunters found out about what’s growing inside of you, Sammy?” Dean said. “What do you think they’ll do? The bunker, with me, is the safest place for you, Sam. You’re staying with me.”

“No…” Sam whimpered softly, shaking his head. Sam watched Dean’s eyes turn green again, and he had to look away.

“Let’s get you back inside Sammy. And get some food in you. I bet this little adventure has made you exhausted.”


End file.
